


Bonded for Life

by MehLordOfMeh



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehLordOfMeh/pseuds/MehLordOfMeh
Summary: Villians Win AUDeath was a cruel mistress who alluded him no matter how much he wished for the icy kiss to claim his soul. She had kissed everyone he held dear when they reclaimed Trollmarket yet he lay untouched by her lips. Perhaps she was held at bay by the wish of his traitorous brother to taunt him of their victory. Or perhaps it was the way Bular watched him.





	Bonded for Life

Synonyms for the word Trapped include, but are not limited too: Caught, Ensnared, Confined, Enmeshed, Imprisoned and so on and so forth. All of which explains my current predicament quiet perfectly. Bound by my ankle with a heavy, medieval chain to a stone wall within my once home of Troll market while my enemies lay waste to the surface world. All my friends, family, my mate, killed before my six eyes while I stood helplessly like usual. Now all I have is this empty journal and a dulling pencil to keep my thoughts. I refuse to speak to anyone who comes to see me, mainly because it's my traitor of a Brother Dictatious. He only comes by to gloat of his victory, to describe how good human flesh tastes when it's still warm, he is disgusting. I loathe him to the point I consider taking my own life just to be rid of this awful place, but alas, I have nothing to do that with. I also don't want to give Dictatious that sort of satisfaction, knowing he drove me to such measures. But, I suppose it is better to have him visiting me then that awful Bular. He had pinned me when I was first taken here, it was all just a show of dominance, showing me my new place in their world but he lingered far too long over me for my liking. I believe he would've lingered longer if it hadn't had been for Dictatious interrupting. He had a smirk upon him like he knew something. I fear I will soon know with how often he brings Bular up. He has been talking about him far more than is considered normal for anyone to talk about someone and I fear, with how Dictatious smells so greatly of Gunmar, that he knows what is to become of me.

Footsteps echo down the hall, light feet approaching. Blinky scrambles to close his journal and stuff it and his pencil into a small hole in the stone. He takes a natural posture and sits in front of the said hole to better hide it, swallowing hard as he sees the form of his Brother turn the corner.  
"How's my Baby Brother doing today?" Dictatious asks, reddish-brown eyes glaring and lips smirking as he steps up to the glowing bars.  
Blinky's own brown ones glare back, though the intensity is taken away by the bags under each orb. Mouth a thin line, bottom tusks poking out.  
"Silence again?" Dictatious tuts, sitting down on the stool he had brought in a few days ago.  
"Well, I have some wonderful news for you, Blinkies. You're leaving the cell and going home." He said, a smirk twisting into an almost sadistic and gleeful smile.  
"Leaving?" Blinky asks, upper hands raising slightly while lower ones move to grip each other and pull towards his chest.  
"H-home?" The word comes out on a puff of breath, hitching in his throat as he breaths in.  
Confusion flickers through his eyes as he looks from the floor to his chained ankle, eyes following the length to the wall before locking with his brothers.  
"Yes, home." He says it almost as if he were talking to a child, "With our Prince and future Ruler, Bular." He adds, a sick laugh leaving his throat as his lower arms grip his knees and upper whip a tear from one of his many eyes.  
"He has chosen you, Chosen you for what now you'll find out later." He laughs out, standing up and moving in front of the cell.  
"He'll be here to get you within the hour." He says, turning moving to the exit.  
"Oh, one more thing." He stops, turning slightly. "I suggest you keep that vow of silence, Blinkous. It might just save you." Then he's gone, footsteps fading as he briskly leaves.  
Blinky is left open-mouthed on the floor, shaking softly as he fully registers what all might happen to him. He is a slave now, no doubt about that. But what purpose does Bular have in taking him as a slave? Blinky was never good at anything besides reading and unless he was to read to Bular- which he doubted- He couldn't...no he could but he refused to think of other reasons why he would want him of all trolls.  
He would just have to wait and find out. He would be strong, maybe if he did as he was told and gained their trust he could somehow kill them all and avenge his fallen kin. He sighed, looking down at his four hands. That plan even sounded far-fetched to him and he was known for odd plans.  
If only things had gone differently, he wondered where he would be now. What Jim would be doing, what Toby would be eating, what Claire would be reading. He missed them all terribly. He had never been able to have whelps of his own, an accident, when he was a whelp himself, made sure of that, so they had been like his own children. Aaarrggh, oh how he missed his mate. He reached a hand up to his neck where the small, delicate paint- which now has faded with his death- lay just under his ear.  
He remembered the day he had been presented with the Cyan paint. The night Aaarrggh had placed the mark upon him had been magical, the best night either of them had when in each others company.  
He felt tears fill his eyes, a few overflowing and falling. If he closed his eyes and cleared his mind he could vaguely hear the soft purr of his Mate, of his Alpha.  
While lost in his memory he had failed to hear the heavy steps of the son of Gunmar. Bular, a large black Gumm-Gumms with eyes of blazing fire stood in the doorway of the opened cell. He stared at the small troll before him, watching as his hand rose and touched a bond mark. He felt a growl leave him, though still the troll dis not notice him.  
He stomped forward, causing Blinky to startle and draw his hands up to his chest. Wide, fearful eyes looked up at their new Owner. Bular huffed out an irritated growl through his nose, grabbing Blinky by the chained ankle and yanking him to him.  
Blinky yelped as he was yanked, lower hands still drew close to his body while his upper landed on the ground behind him to get some leverage and hold himself up.  
Bular lifted one giant hand, a leather collar with a thick metal chain lay in his hand.  
"Put it on." Came the deep rumble of Bulars voice.  
Blinky swallowed hard, taking his arms from his body and reaching to the collar. He shaking brought it to his neck, eyes closing in humiliation as he was forced to put it on. The leather was smooth, dark leather. The metal looked at first glance like normal metal until one got closer and saw it was silver. A red gem lay in the center of his new collar, a mark of Bular to show who he belonged too.  
A shiver ran up Blinkys body was he felt Bulars hands run down his chained leg before releasing him. With the leash in hand, Bular turned, yanking on it as he walked.  
Blinky jerked forward, falling to his knees from his sitting position before quickly standing and nearly running to keep up with the larger trolls stride. He licked his lips nervously, hands drew up and eyes watching the ground as they walked to his new 'home' where his new 'life' would begin.


End file.
